Young Detective
by TentacledJake
Summary: This story is about a young girl detective that is resolving the case of abandoned spaceship. I hope you'll enjoy it though my english is not very good. Have fun. :) And tell me If I should continue or not.


On an abandoned spaceship in the galaxy not so far away, there was a young girl detective searching for a reason why everyone left the it.

"Well, it seems like all the escape pods are launched."

"I'll go on the bridge to gather some more info." 

BRIDGE 

"Everything is dead here."

"Though the main power circuit is still online... Hmm... That's wierd."

"It's like the power supply stops in storage hall and it allows only a little amount of energy to go through."

"Better go to check it. If I can somehow unblock it I'll have the access to some important data."

"Let's go." 

ON THE WAY TO THE STORAGE HALL 

"I think this all was not a sudden accident. Why would they sent the distress call so late if it was. I hope I'll find what happened. Or my boss will get mad at me and do the bad things to me again. I don't want it." 

STORAGE HALL 

"Hmm... I don't really see a thing here. It's too dark."

"I think I found the switch"

*dang*

"Wow. This place is huge. As I remember there should be something like a gate around the corner."

"Ah. I was right." 

STORAGE HALL BLOCK A 

"What is this strange smell in here. It's like burned meat, steal and some kinda parfume together."

"Ok. Nevermind. I must find the power route."

"I think I see something over there."

"Here it is."

"I should open it."

"Ah... It's stuck."

"I must pry it open."

"My baton should do the work."

*crack*

"Finally."

*drip blehblahdjksk*

"Aww. This is gross."

"I have it on my fingers."

"It's sticky and slimy."

"And it smells like... Agr... I want to puke."

"As I see the half of the cables are cut off."

"That's the reason why the bridge is not fully funcional."

"I would need some engeneering skills on this. Well... That's a problem. I don't have th~."

*dong dong*

"~Hey. What was that?"

*dong dong*

"Is anybody here?"

*dong dong*

"Show yourself! I am armed!"

*dong dong*

"Where is it coming from?"

*dong dong*

"I think it's over there." 

STORAGE HALL BLOCK B 

*dong dong*

"It's getting stronger every step I move forward. I am a little scared."

*dong dong*

"It's gonna be alright just a few more steps and I'll see it."

*dong dong*

"Ok. Here we go."

*click-clack*

"Put you hands up!"

*dong dong*

"What? It was just a telephone reciever?"

"I think I am starting to go crazy here. Better finish it off as quickly as possible."

"Jeez. How could I be scared of a hanging reciever."

*dong dong*

"Aww... What? Now it comes from the other way."

*dong dong*

"Ok. Stay calm. It's just another hanging thing."

*dong dong*

"Now aim your gun."

*dong dong*

"Put your ha~"

"~There is nobody."

*DONG DONG*

"Its right behind m~"

"~Noooooooo..." 

SOMEWHERE 

"Aww... What happened... Where am I... It's dark..."

"I have tied eyes... Why?"

"And again this smell... And that sticky slimy thing on my legs and arms..."

"I feel kinda warmer than usual..."

*DONG DONG*

"Ah... No... Here it comes again."

*squish squish squish*

"It's moving towards me."

*squish*

"It stopped."

"I can feel that smell much stronger."

"I am really gonna puke."

*blehbhhdhjsg*

"Aw... Like I said..."

*shooo*

"What was that?"

"It's..."

"It's..."

"Breathing!"

*squish squish*

"Ah... Something started to touch my face!"

"It's disgusting..."

"What is that thing?"

"Aw... It's getting down to my neck..."

"Hey stop it! It tickles!"

"Jeez. Seriously. What the hell is going on?!"

*squish squish*

"I feel another two things on my legs!"

"Wait... It's spreading them!"

"No! Don't do this!"

"You'll reg~"

"~Aww... My clit..."

"It... started... to... rubbing it..."

"Aww... this... is... gross..."

"But it feels... kinda good..."

*squish squish*

"Another pair... My nipples... Are getting violated..."

"It feels so good"

*tearing*

"It teared off my suit and bra."

"It's starting to sucking them."

"Aww..."

"I am really wet now..."

"It's sucking so hard."

*sqeush*

"What the hell was that sound?"

"That things are spreading my legs even more."

*tearing*

"Ah... My panties!"

"No! This don't do this to me!"

*SQUISH*

"Ah... Noo... It hurts... It's so deep inside..."

"I can't see, I can't move and I have a really big thing in my vagina."

"It's like a nighmare."

"C'mon, wake u~"

"~Aww... it's moving..."

"It's this fast from the begining?"

"If it continue I'll cum really very soon."

"Aww... It's so huge... It's rubbing my everything..."

"I still don't see a thing but I feel so weak."

"Aww... Don't do it rough like this..."

"It's gonna make me..."

"I am cumming!"

"Aww..."

*squish squish squish*

"I don't barely feel anything."

"It's releasing me."

"I am falling."

"I can finally see."

"There is blood."

"Blood everywhere."

"My blood. My nipples. My vagina..."

*bang*

"Am I going to die here?"

"Why am I bleeding?"

"Nevermind... I guess... I'll just... take... a... li... ttle... nap..." 

THE END


End file.
